Don't regret
by Gyakusatsu
Summary: Un rêve qui ne peut que prendre fin. Mais tout ira bien, c'est bien cela ? -REITUKI-  impossible à résumer... xD


Titre: Don't regret (ne regrettes pas)  
><span>Auteur:<span> Gyakusatsu  
><span>Genre:<span> OS, romaance, Deathfic  
><span>Rating:<span> K ?  
><span>Pairing:<span> Reituki 3  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.  
><span>Note de l'auteur:<span> Aaah les deathfics heureuses ! Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai écrit cet os, puisqu'il était très tard, et donc, je ne prenais pas conscience de ce que je faisais ^^ Mais je l'ai corrigé, rassurez-vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Comme une plume. Mes doigts glissent le long de ton corps, retraçant son contour raffiné. Il est si fin que j'aurai peur de le briser par ce contact. Tu es allongé sur ce drap blanc, sans bouger, tu te laisses faire. Tu sembles peut-être froid mais je sais que c'est ta façon d'être, cette indifférence. Je te redresse légèrement, passant ma main contre ta nuque pour que tu ne puisse pas retomber, tu es si fragile tu sais. Tes cheveux bruns retombent sur tes maigres épaules blanches et je ne peux trouver ça que magnifique. J'avance sur ce grand lit blanc pour mieux me coller à toi, je murmure ton nom. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de t'appeler ainsi que c'en est devenu ton identité, pour moi aussi. Ruki. Ton corps nu frôle le mien, me procure un long frisson. Ta tête tombe sur mon épaule, je tourne alors mon visage et saisit le tien en le soulevant du bout du doigt. Elles sont d'un bleu éclatant, tes pupilles; comme si un million de feux d'artifices éclataient en elles, elles brillent et moi je m'y perds. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, mais ce bleu semble si réel, au point que je me noie en tes yeux. Tes lèvres semblent esquisser un sourire, je passe le pouce dessus, délicatement, pour t'inciter à continuer. Sur ce contact, tes yeux se ferment. Tu penches la tête sur le côté, laissant tes cheveux jouer avec l'air. Je caresse tranquillement ta hanche, ta bouche s'entrouvre comme si tu voulais dire quelque chose. Alors moi j'attends mais finalement je ne te connais que trop bien, aucune paroles ne sortira de tes lèvres. Cette pensée me fait sourire, je ne veut rien de toi en cet instant présent, juste rester avec toi et profiter de toi. Une dernière fois, retenir chaque parcelle de ton corps, que ton odeur soit gravée en moi à jamais, que les couleurs encore présentes sur toi déteigne sur moi. Je veux juste insérer ton âme en la mienne pour qu'à jamais tu sois en moi. Je crois que tu as compris mes intensions, cette tendresse dont je te fait part n'est que trop idyllique, alors anormale. Ta main est désormais sur mon dos, elle glisse lentement, je la capture dans la mienne pour ne pas qu'elle parte plus encore. Désormais plus rien ne retient ton corps, je t'aperçois alors que tu tombes doucement sur le lit. Tout ton corps heurte le matelat qui tremble mais toi tu ne dis rien. Tu te contente de réouvrir les yeux, tu me regardes et me souris de plus belle, cette fois ci en montrant tes dents blanches. Je me laisse donc m'étaler face à toi, je souris aussi. Tu as l'air heureux, ton sourire s'élargit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que tu éclates de rire. Un rire que j'affectionne particulièrement, je fais en sorte de le retenir pour ne jamais l'oublier. Je ris aux éclats, moi aussi. Je prend ta main et nous sommes là, allongés, à rire comme deux idiots. Tu sais, on dirait presque des gosses. Je lève les yeux sans m'arrêter pour autant de rire. Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous sommes; sur un grand lit blanc qui s'étend à l'infini, dans une pièce plus que lumineuse. On dirait un rêve, moi j'aimerai qu'il dure à jamais. Tu t'arrêtes de rire brusquement, alors j'en fait de même et replonge mon regard dans le tien. Tu sembles si calme que s'en est inquiétant. Une larme apparaît à la frontière de tes yeux, puis dévale le long de ta joue mais tu continue de sourire. Mon cœur se sert à cette vision, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais exploser. Je me met à trembler, j'ai terriblement mal à la poitrine. Tu le remarques, cela aussi, puisque tu parles enfin. Ça va, ça va aller. Tu ne cesses de répéter cela, alors que tu me regardes de ton visage serein ruisselant de larmes. Je sert plus ta main encore, j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va se casser. C'est à mon tour de sangloter, mais moi je ne me retient pas. Je crierai presque, j'enfoui alors mon visage dans ton torse. Mais tu ne peux pas bouger, alors je me console moi même. Ça va aller. Impassible, tu répète ces quelques mots. Mais je sais que ça ne va pas aller, puisque ce rêve touche à sa fin. Je te presse contre moi, je sens sous mes doigts ta peau qui s'effrite, tu commences à partir.<p>

«-Ruki... Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles...  
>-Chut, ne dis rien. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, d'accord ? Reita... Je t'aime, tu le sais pas vrai ?<br>-Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Ne m'abandonne pas alors !  
>-Tout ira bien, ai confiance...»<p>

Tu bouge un peu la tête, comme si tu voulais que je me rapproche de toi. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu es désormais comme une poupée: incapable de bouger. Bientôt tu disparaitras... Je me rapproche et t'enlace, collant mon oreille sur ton torse. Les battements de ton cœur ne se font déjà plus entendre, les larmes coulent en trombe sur mes joues. Ton menton sur ta tête, je te sens sourire. Alors mes larmes se calmes. Tout ira bien, c'est bien cela ? Tu fredonnes quelque chose, une chanson qui ressemble plus à une berceuse. J'aime entendre ta voix, je te serre plus contre moi; mais sous mes doigts, ton corps se désagrège, comme du sable qui glisse sur mes mains. C'est effrayant. Mes yeux de ferment, bercés par ton chant. Et nous restons là, ensemble, à attendre. Attendre la fin.  
>Je manquais de somnoler lorsqu'un détail me fit réouvrir les yeux. Tu as arrêté. Ta voix ne résonne plus. Tu es froid. Je me détache délicatement de toi, pour ne pas te brusquer, et me redresse pour être accroupi à tes côtés. Ton corps est comme mis sur arrêt, cette fois l'expression de ton visage est elle aussi bloquée. Tes yeux sont ouverts, des traces de larmes zigzaguent au-dessous. Ta bouche est encore entrouverte, comme si tu continuais à chanter mais silencieusement. Je t'allonges sur le dos, et me penches vers toi. De mes doigts je fais glisser tes paupières, te plongeant ainsi dans une obscurité des plus totale. Mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les tiennes, pour un dernier baiser chastre. J'ai cru te voir sourire, en me relevant, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Je souris; tu es si beau ainsi, si tu pouvais te voir, je crois que tu pourrais t'en vanter. Ça y est, tu es parti. Ce n'était pas si dur n'est-ce pas ? Je ravale ma salive, sentant les larmes remonter. Si tu veux... Je ne pleurerai plus. Tu m'appelais le mec viril, j'aimais bien jouer avec ça. Ça nous faisait rire. Alors je ne pleurerai plus. Promis. Je tombe en arrière.<p>

Mes yeux s'ouvre précipitamment. J'ai sursauter, cela m'a réveillé. Je me redresse sur mon lit, la pièce blanche à disparue, je suis à nouveau dans mon appartement. La place où dort Ruki est défaite. Je m'étire avant de me lever, je me suis couché habillé. Je traine des pieds jusqu'au salon, saisissant mon portable au passage. 14h37. Et un nouveau message, de la part de Kai. «Je suis sûr que tu dors encore, réveille-toi vite, l'enterrement est à 16H. Courage! Kai». Je souris encore à sa vue. Kai s'inquiète pour moi, je le sais. Il n'a pas de quoi. Ou plutôt, il n'a plus de quoi. Je sais que voir son corps va être dur, mais c'est bon, je l'ai déjà vu. J'ai passé la nuit avec Ruki. Sa dernière nuit, notre dernière nuit ensemble aussi. Mais tout va bien. Oui, tout va bien à présent. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, fredonnant la chanson que tu m'as chanté cette nuit. Et j'ai comme l'impression d'entendre ta voix à mes côtés. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas... ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi une personne meilleure ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une chose pour toi, même si je te considérais comme tel au début. Seulement au début. A jouer avec toi, tu sais, j'ai finis par vraiment t'apprécier. Je crois même que le terme est un peu léger; je t'aimais en gros, voilà. Je t'aime à en crever. Si tu as accepté d'être si parfait avec moi c'est seulement parce que tu avais pitié. Et moi si je t'ai accepté c'est seulement pour voir comment tu allais te débrouiller. Je dois avouer que le jeu a vite cessé; plus vite que les autres, en tout cas. Nous n'étions que des gosses a cette époque. Si on m'avais dit que j'aurai finis ma vie à tes côtés, je n'en aurais pas cru un seul mot. Alors voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment montré à quel point je t'aimais, pas autant que toi du moins, mais même sans cela je sentais que tu le savais. Tu le montrais pour nous deux, souvent. C'était si bien. J'ai vécu à tes côtés des années inoubliables, même si elles étaient un peu dures au début. Je ne regrette rien, vraiment. Ne regrettes pas, toi non plus. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tu sais que je suis heureux. Dis-moi, Reita, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une personne merveilleuse, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Nous étions un couple comme les autres pendant toutes ces années, mais m'as-tu vraiment dis tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? J'espère. Tu étais si fidèle, si parfait. Est-ce que cela fait de toi une personne meilleure ? Ne crois pas que je t'ai quitté de ma propre volonté, j'aurais souhaité rester encore un moment mais ce n'est pas a nous de décider. Tant pis. Tout va bien, pour toi comme pour moi. C'est peut- être mieux ainsi. Je vivrai toujours avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je t'adore. Je t'aime.

M'entends-tu ?

OWARI...

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression de n'écrire que des choses niaises, lorsqu'il s'agit de deathfic. Tant pis xD Un jour j'écrirai un truc méga joyeux qui se terminera en Battle Royale *prends des notes* ! Non, sans blague. Les avis sont bons, TOUS. Reviews ? xD<p> 


End file.
